In Agreement
by Elric the White Wolf
Summary: Tommy and the Evil Green Ranger argue about the other rangers before finding something they agree on.


Title: Agreement

Rating: T, I threw in a few swear words.

Summary: Tommy and the Evil Green Ranger argue about the other rangers before finding something they agree on.

Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I own none of this except the plot idea. All Power Rangers and Power Rangers related things belong to Disney, just like Marvel Comics does.

Tommy sat in the Youth Center staring at the five friends as they hung out after class. His eyes drifted over the five, single color clad, forms and different thoughts drifted through his head as he viewed each one. Unfortunately his thoughts were no longer his own, not since he was warped by Rita's spell, twisted into a mockery of the very people he now watched. The Green Ranger controlling Tommy's actions laughed to himself, "The best part is, they have no idea that the man they're hunting is sitting not fifty yards from them." Trapped, only able to watch his actions being controlled by Rita's Green Ranger, Tommy yelled as loud as he could, knowing that the only person who could hear him was his dark self. "You evil son of a bitch! These people should be my friends, I should be using my powers to help them, not to tear them down," the trapped Tommy railed. "Quiet, I'm the one that makes the decisions now!" his evil counterpart answered.

Tommy's eyes again turned to the his five foes and he could hear the Green Ranger's thoughts on the other rangers' leader. "Jason," the Green Ranger mused, "the only one of them that might actually be a challenge. He managed to stand up to Goldar and he gave Tommy a run for his money at the tournament. I'll have to seperate him from his friends, take him down alone. Hmm.. maybe I can catch him alone after a work out." "No!" screamed Tommy "Jason is... well maybe can be... a friend. I get this feeling like we were meant to be brothers. I won't let you hurt him," Tommy finished. "Won't let me? You're trapped, you can't do anything to stop me, so don't go giving orders," the Green Ranger answered.

Next, his eyes turned to Trini. "The Yellow Ranger, a very insightful young woman. I'll have to be careful and not interact with her too much, she might be able to ferret out my secret. She's the one I know least about. I'll have to watch her closely, see if I can't find a time when she isn't with the others. Yes, she will be a most difficult opponent to predict, but even she won't stand against me," the dark ranger chuckled to himself. "I may not know her yet, but I swear you're not going to get the chance to kill her. When she figures out who you really are, the rangers will find a way to put you down!" Tommy informed his parasitic captor. "Put me down? You would want them to put an end to me, even if it would mean the end of your own life as well?" The Green Ranger asked his unwilling host. "If it would mean the end of you and the end of all the evil you've done, then yes I'd be willing to die for that to happen," Tommy answered.

The Green Ranger pondered this as his eyes sought his next target, Zack. "Ah, the dancer. Though he wouldn't seem like much of a problem, he is Jason's second in command, and there must be some reason for that. His fighting style is strange, but nothing that I can't overcome and I can't think of another reason for him to be the Rangers' back up leader. He bears watching, but I have no doubt that he will fold as easily as the rest," Rita's newest minion thought. "That's right, he could be the trickest of the bunch, you may have to focus on him more next time you fight the rangers. He's got a wicked dodge that may cause you some trouble when you're not looking for it," Tommy supplied, suddenly attempting to help the dark power controlling him. "Yes you're right about that. He could certainly be dangerous unless I pay... oh very well done Tommy, you almost had me with that one. You nearly managed to derail my train of thought, and if you had managed to keep me focused on the Black Ranger the others might certainly have managed to take me down. Interesting plan, too bad you couldn't make it work, " The Green Ranger said, realizing just how close Tommy had come to actually giving the rangers a chance to stop him. Tommy didn't answer, instead he turned his thoughts to working on another plan to stop the evil ranger.

The Green Ranger turned to stare at the Blue Ranger, "Billy, the genius. He might actually have to be first. He's certainly smart enough to figure out the fact that I'm the Green Ranger. Hopefully my little virus stunt with Alpha 5 and Zordon will keep him thinking too hard about how to restore them and not about my identity," the Green Ranger thought. "That's right! Billy's a genius, and he'll not only figure out that you're the villain, but he'll find a way to free me, you'll be gone, and I'll help the rangers stop Rita once and for all," Tommy told him, defiance in his voice. "My Empress is a master sorceress, what science could Billy work that would break her spell? No Tommy, he won't help you out of this, you're going to watch as I deliver the rangers to Rita and then watch as she kills them all, all of them but her.

The Green Ranger at last turned to look at the most delectable of his prey, the one ranger he intended to keep alive as long as he could. "Yes, I will have Rita turn her, make her just like me and then she and I will serve the Empress and when Rita conquers the galaxy my Dark Pink Ranger and I will have Earth to ourselves!" The Green Ranger crowed in triumph. Tommy was quiet for a moment, as this thought sank in, and then he responded with overwhelming vehemence, "If you touch her, I swear I will...." he let the threat hang, as he was too angry to continue. He saw only red, the only thought in his mind was to find some way, any way to get his hands on his Green Ranger self and kill him. Horribly, messily, and as violently as possible. Tear his fucking limbs off and beat him to death with them, because as long as he was alive, no one would touch Kimberly. Tommy didn't know why, but the tiny brunette awakened feelings in him, feelings he wasn't able to put a finger on yet. Certainly he wanted to protect her, like he did the rest of the rangers, but with her there was something more. Before he could figure out what it was though, his dark self was speaking him again, "You'll do what? I think we've been over the fact that you are powerless to stop me already, do we need to have that discussion again?" The Green Ranger let his eyes roam about Kimberly's face, before standing and walking to find a solitary place to teleport to the moon, and his Empress. The Green Ranger walked down the halls of Angel Grove High, thinking that he had to find a way to make Kimberly his, and Tommy? Well this was the one thing that Tommy and the Green Ranger agreed on, Tommy wanted Kim to be his too.


End file.
